


Texts From Grantaire

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is away and all Grantaire wants is to send him ONE PICTURE. Apparently, that's too much to ask.<br/>He also finds out a little more about his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done fic-wise. I have done a lot of ridiculous things fic-wise.

**Enjolras’ phone – 3:57am**

**R:** look how cute i am

 **R:** dammit that picture didnt attach

 **R:** i’m cute i swear hang on

 **R:** ENJY IT WONT SEND

 **Enjolras:** That is 100% fine, R.

 **R:** you dont love me

 **Enjolras:** You know that’s not true. I just don’t love you at this time of night.

 **R:** whatever

 **R:** you’ll regret this when the picture works

 **R:** then you will realise

 

**Courfeyrac’s phone – 4:06am**

**that artist guy:** how do i attach a picture

 **that artist guy:** enj doesnt believe i’m cute

 **that artist guy:** tell me i’m cute courf

 **Courfeyrac:** R, go the fuck to sleep

 **that artist guy:** why does everyone hate me

 **that artist guy:** DOES NOBODY GRAN-CARE?

 **Courfeyrac:** you are the worst

 **that artist guy:** i’ll ask combeferre

 **Courfeyrac:** he says he’ll stab you

 **that artist guy:** WAIT IS HE THERE WITH YOU NOW???

 

**Combeferre’s phone – 4:12am**

**grant:** ARE YOU WITH COURF?

 **grant:** ARE YOU WITH WITH COURF?

 **grant:** AS IN WITH WITH WITH COURF??

 

**Éponine’s phone – 4:13am**

**fuckface:** I THINK COURF AND FERRE ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER

 **Éponine:** do you have anything to say that isn’t blindingly obvious

 **fuckface:** YOU KNEW?

 **Éponine:** didnt everyone?

 **Éponine:** i’m pretty sure even enjolras knows

 **Éponine:** and he’s really fucking blind

 **fuckface:** you dont have to tell me that

 **fuckface:** but srsly dOES EVERYONE KNOW

 **Éponine:** yes.

 **Eponine:** now go. to. sleep.

 **fuckface:** oh and how do you attach a picture

 

**Cosette’s phone – 4:20am**

**Grantaire:** Cosette, sweetest darling Cosette…

 **Grantaire:** Please, please, tell me you did not know that Courfeyrac and Combeferre are fucking?

 **Grantaire:** …

 **Grantaire:** you totally knew you betrayed me consider our friendship terminated

 

**Enjolras’ phone – 4:23am**

**R:** i swear to fuck i’ll get this picture to send if it kills me

 **R:** and did you know that ferre and courf are doing the sex

 

**Cosette’s phone – 9:30am**

**Cosette:** Yes, R, I did know about Courfeyrac and Combeferre. I’m surprised you didn’t. If you don’t think of my betrayal as being too hard, I would quite like to resume our friendship. Your loving friend (maybe), Cosette. Xx

 **Grantaire:** i’ll consider it

 

**Courfeyrac’s phone – 9:52am**

**Courfeyrac:** Did you really not know about Ferre and I?

 **Courfeyrac:** I expected that from Enjolras, but from you?

 **Courfeyrac:** My heart weeps with such cruelty!

 **Courfeyrac:** no but srsly me and ferre have the best sex and it sucks that enj is away and you’re getting NONE

 

**Combeferre’s phone – 10:01am**

**grant:** slap ur fuckmate for me

 **grant:** unless he’s into that

 **grant:** which i can imagine

 **grant:** ew

 **grant:** in which case take all of his pink clothes and dye them black

 **Combeferre:** Okay, no offence, but there is no way I am doing that.

 **Combeferre:** I quite like having a boyfriend.

 **grant:** does our friendship mean nothing to you???

 **grant:** …

 **grant:** ferre?????

 

**Éponine’s phone – 11:26am**

**Éponine:** did u ever work out how to send that picture?

 **fuckface:** FUCK

 

Two hours later, Enjolras' phone chimes again. Pulling it out of his pocket R's name flashes up on the screen. Enjolras laughs softly automatically and then opens the attached file:

He tells Grantaire that he should send pictures more often.

Grantaire simply replies with another picture:

 

A few days later, Enjolras gets another text, simply saying, "are you ever coming home????" with the attached file:

Enjolras tells Grantaire to stop sending pictures. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, bored, and I think George Blagden is a gift to us all. I have no further excuses.
> 
> I have a writing blog: theskyis-forever come say hi and leave a prompt :)  
> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
